


You got me

by madswritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, some mild sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: You are conflicted whether Thor likes you or not because of his actions around you. | As per request on Tumblr





	You got me

One thing that bothered you the most about Pepper’s request was that you will be required to be around Tony almost all the time. Pepper had to leave with some business she didn’t disclose to you but she said that it’s better if you don’t know. And, Pepper being Pepper, was preparing everything for her absence. Including asking you to replace her, temporarily of course, as Tony’s assistant and, in some cases, mental support too.  
Before you could even agree to or decline her request she already gave you a list with daily tasks (for some reason handwritten) and started explaining to you what to do if Tony gets a panic attack or falls into depressive episode.  
“Wait, Pepper, I’m not sure if I’m the right person for this.” You stopped her in the middle of her sentence and she raised her eyes to you, then gave you a smile.  
“Of course you’re the right person. You’re my best friend and my most trusted colleague.”  
“But…” You fell silent for a moment because you didn’t know how to approach the topic bothering you the most. “I just… Since I supposedly will be spending a lot of time with Tony and…” You swallowed trying to avoid Pepper’s eyes as she remained silent. “Well… I just don’t want you to get any ideas or start thinking-“  
Pepper’s laughter stopped you from continuing. She put her hand on your shoulder and leaned to your face with a smile.  
“I trust you and I trust Tony too. Don’t worry, okay?”  
You paused again but reluctantly agreed to what Pepper wanted from you.  
So that’s how you ended up temporarily living in Avengers Tower.  
It’s already week two of your six weeks ‘assignment’ and what Pepper didn’t foresee or expected was that you didn’t spend time alone with Tony, looking after him, his eating habits, sleep patterns and above all – coffee consumption. Two days ago a guest appeared at the Tower door with a huge smile.  
Thor now is here too. While Tony don’t mind him living for a while in the Tower (after all, it’s the Avengers Tower and Thor is one of them) you still felt kind of strange. You never met any of the Avengers except for Tony and only because you get along with Pepper so well. So seeing a literal god standing at the door with a little barrel in his hands threw you off the rails a bit. Tony was constantly busy building his machines and improving Iron Man suits so you basically had the top floor all to yourself. Until now.  
As you are making your bed you go through your schedule knowing that Tony is in his workshop since 6AM this morning and he asked you not to bother him. Of course you’re still going to because he needs to eat and take a break, but for now you’re basically free. You just wish you could call Pepper and ask her what to do about Thor, who, apparently, came to just have a good time on Earth.  
You wrinkle your nose at the idea that Thor probably sees Earth as some sort of a resort, not taking it seriously.  
Unexpectedly you hear knock on the door and instinctively you respond.  
“Come in!” You raise your voice and turn to see who it is but you already know.  
As Thor enters your room, literally shirtless and with bare feet your jaw drops. Okay, you’re not the one to ogle half naked men but this took you by surprise. Your eyes slide down his muscles as you try to regain your composure.  
“Uh, sorry for bothering but…” Thor shows you a toothpaste tube squeezed so painfully thin that you finally snap from your frozen state. As you stare at the empty tube looking pathetically small in huge Thor palm it starts looking funny. At first you break into a smile, then you start giggling.  
“Are you out of toothpaste?” You ask trying not to laugh too hard but Thor smiles seeing he made you laugh and nods, still with his hand stretched out.  
“Alright, I’ll show you where you can get more.” You fix your shirt’s sleeves that you rolled up to make the bed and walk to Thor but then stop because he’s big enough to block the whole door. “Uhm.” You mutter and Thor instantly understands.  
“Oh sorry.” He steps aside but even then you have to almost shrink while you pass him so you don’t brush against his skin.  
Once you’re outside the room you give him an awkward smile and Thor responds with a genuine one of his making you feel even more awkward.  
“Follow me.” You instruct as you start walking but you can’t help thinking about a man behind you.  
Sure he’s interesting, well, at least more interesting than Tony. He smiles a lot and in general seems to be a cheerful guy. But is he doing this on purpose? Showing up shirtless, acting strangely relaxed around you. Or is Thor just oblivious that all these almost intimate encounters are messing with your head? You resist the urge to glance at him as you lead him to the door and decide, at least for now, not to think about this.  
“Here we are.” You stop by the door where supplies are. Pepper told you about this room and you hope you found the right door because until now you didn’t need anything. You push the button and the door opens. You find yourself in front of a much bigger room than you expected. It’s stocked with toilet paper, coffee filters for the machine and many other things that every household has. You step inside and look around for toothpaste but when you don’t find it quick enough Thor comes after you and starts looking for it too.  
“I don’t see it.” He mutters standing right behind you. He sure isn’t cold because you can feel his body heat even through your shirt, but, like always, Thor seems not to notice how intimate this not only must look, but feels too.  
You bite your lip down returning your thoughts to the toothpaste and finally you notice a cardboard box on the top shelf labeled ‘Toothpaste’.  
“Here!” You point to the box and Thor looks in that direction finally seeing it too.  
“I’ll get it.” He says and steps around you, then takes the box and turns to you with a smile. For a moment you don’t understand what he wants but finally you get it that he will put the box back once you take what you need, so you open it, grab a tube and give a small smile to Thor.  
“Thanks.” You mutter.  
“No problem at all.” He responds as he puts the box back on the shelf and you can’t help but glance at his muscles moving. When he turns back to you, you give him the toothpaste and Thor takes it but not without touching your hand with his fingertips that sends jolts of electricity through your body. You suddenly start blushing and quickly turn from him because you don’t want Thor to see your red face.  
“If that’s it I’ll return to my duties.” You mutter not moving, almost wishing for him to ask you to stay but stay here? In the stock room? You sigh and turn start walking but then you are stopped when Thor’s fingers unexpectedly gently wraps around your wrist.  
“Are you ignoring me on purpose?” He asks behind your back and you don’t hear the usual cheerfulness in his tone, he’s completely serious now.  
After a moment of inner debate you turn your head and look at Thor over your shoulder.  
“What do you mean?” You ask because you can think of only one thing and that can’t be true. Can it?  
“I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to pressure you into answering me head on but…” He slowly let’s go of your hand and you fully turn to him. “When I saw how you look at me when I showed up. I figured you liked me.”  
For a second (or a minute) you forget how to breathe. Of course you like his company, his stories of Asgard and his friends that he left there. Stories about his battles and his family too. But is it so obvious that it’s not just simply an interest in something foreign to you? So maybe his actions were intended after all?  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You instinctively give him a nervous smile and your eyes can’t settle on one spot because you feel cornered. Not because Thor saw through your act, but because he knows it and can either tell you he likes you back or break your hopes without even letting them to properly form.  
“Of course you know.” Thor smiles and steps towards you. Your instinct tells you to step away, maybe walk away, hide in your room and pretend this conversation never happened. But you stay in your spot, not moving and your eyes finally settle down on Thor’s. “I just… Wanted to see if you would make the first step. But I don’t mind doing it myself.” His smile becomes wider as he stops in front of you. He’s still holding the tube of toothpaste but with free hand he takes one of yours and rubs your skin with his rough thumb.  
“I-I don’t…” You don’t know how to finish this. You’re under his spell and you both know it. So what’s left? Only the truth. “I didn’t think you acted that way on purpose.” You finally admit trying not to think how red your cheeks by now must be.  
“Maybe we should’ve just talked.” Thor’s voice becomes more silent as he slowly, very slowly starts leaning towards your face but you don’t turn away.  
“Aren’t we doing that right now?” You ask with your voice no more than a whisper and Thor gives you a small smile before you close your eyes and feel his lips press against yours.  
You stand like that, both afraid to breathe, not wanting to move as to not break this moment, but soon you feel the need for air so you pull back carefully and look at Thor. He’s smiling not only with his lips but with his eyes too.  
“I should’ve brushed my teeth before this.” He says and you can’t help but snort.  
“Don’t worry, I wasn’t breathing.” You reassure him and Thor laughs, then you both start walking out of the room.  
“Later this evening. I brought a barrel of finest ale in Asgard. Will you want to taste it?” He asks as the door closes behind you and you still keep walking.  
“So that’s what it was?” You glance at him with a smile and Thor nods. “Sure, I will be happy to.” Yet before you can say anything else, watch on your wrist vibrates reminding you that it’s time to make sure Tony eats his lunch. “But I have to do my job now. Until later, then.” You stop by the door that leads into kitchen and Thor stops too because his room is in other direction.  
“Sure, until later.” He nods, smiles then turns and walks away. You watch him for a moment adoring his body then slightly shake your head in happy disbelief and walk to the kitchen.  
Evening can’t come quick enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
